Bestfriend's Girl
by AwakenSoul
Summary: "In fairy tales, the princess always falls for the prince, but somehow this time she fell for the witch." What happens when a sexy, beautiful bisexaul brunette comes between two best friends? The second Emily Field's meets her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh's girl, she falls for her. Emily never expected the woman to reciprocate her feelings. !Spemily! with spoby.


**a/n:** hi. so i'm ALL for bi! Spencer, like that's the dream... and spemily. But the thing is, I also LOVE spoby, so? But this _**is**_ a spemily story, for the most part. There will be spoby too though, so, yeah. anyways hope you like it. ;) rated m for reasons you will understand soon enough xox

also this is based off of Jesse's Girl

* * *

 **chapter 1**

She strides down the empty block with a power in her step, the name of a certain girl coming out like a curse word from her lips. _Spencer._

 _Spencer_ is the reason for all this drama. All this pain. All this stupid fucking nonsense that she has suffered through the last several months.

It's all that woman- _Spencer's_ -fault; the beautiful goddess with such a sweet smile and innocent brown eyes.

But the worst part isn't that she loathes her. It's that she _loves_ her.

She fucking _loves_ the goddamn wench that tore her longest friendship apart. The wench that stripped her off her everything, leaving nothing but the dust of her beaten and bruised heart.

And yet she loves the woman. She dies to see her, even though it hurts like hell to do so. She will still fall into her spell like a naive princess with a wicked witch.

In fairy tales, the princess always falls for the prince, but somehow this time she fell for the witch.

 **several months before.**

 **.**

Emily sits in her room, staring at the dating site in front of her. Her friend, Hanna, had told her to sign up on. _"It'll be good for you! The second you post a picture, girls will be lining up at your door!"_

Emily has been on the site for almost thirty minutes now. Just _staring_ at it.

Ever since Emily was a little girl, she had pictured how her life would pan out. She would graduate on the honor roll, meet a nice man to settle down with, and become a professional swimmer. It was a simple, easy-enough plan. _Except_ it didn't quite work out that way.

While she _did_ graduate with honors, she did not live out her dream of becoming a swimmer. Instead she went to Art school. After graduating from art school, she had a lot of trouble getting a job, which led her to being a waitress. She sometimes sells paintings and other pieces of art, but it is not nearly stable and consistent enough to hold as a way to live. So, she's a waiter.

As for meeting a nice man to settle down with... well, turns out she isn't into men at all.

She supposes she always kind of _knew._ She caught herself staring too often at girls instead of boys. But she tried to convince herself that she _was_ straight. She dated and kissed and even had _sex_ with a boy, which she had to fake an orgasm to... (she even tried convincing herself the orgasm was real!)

When she was eighteen, she had convinced herself that all the boys she had dated were simply not her type. She had gotten really desperate to find a boy who was suitable to her needs and attractions. She had even gotten so desperate to ask her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh on a date.

He thought it was weird, and said no at first, but eventually she got him to cave. But after kissing him, she knew. And he seemed to know too. Even before she said it, he knew. That's why he was her best friend.

After that, she began to accept her sexuality. She went on dates with women and kissed women and had sex with _women_. And it was fucking great. It was amazing. And she was finally satisfied. She finally knew what it meant to be swept off your feet.

But lately she has been in kind of a slump.

After her break up with her long term girlfriend, Paige, Emily has been in rut. She's met no one of interest. She hasn't had sex in ages. It's been awful.

So she has resorted to creating an online dating portfolio.

She always thought she would find her soul mate in some overly romantic, fairy tale way. Maybe in a coffee shop, maybe on the train. Not on a dating portfolio. But she supposes beggars can't be choosers...

"Hey Em, you busy?" her roommate knocks.

Emily debates to exit out of the dating site, but what's the point of hiding it? He would find out eventually. Somehow...

"No, come in."

He comes in, a smile on his face.

"What's up?" she questions, quipping an eyebrow up.

He ignores her, seeing the screen. "You're signing up for a dating website?" he asks. There's no judgement in his voice. Just curiosity. That's what is nice about Toby. He isn't judgmental.

"Um, yeah. Hanna's idea," Emily offers lazily. "Do you think it's a good idea?" she asks, frowning slightly.

"My step mom and dad met on there," he says, sitting on her bed. "It seems to have worked out for them. They've been married for , like, seven years now."

Emily's frown still stays present. She looks away from her best friend.

"Maybe you'll meet someone. I think it's a great idea. Even if you don't find anyone, no harms done, right?"

She smiles gratefully at him. "That's true."

"Besides... you never know when you are going to meet your soul mate... it could be anywhere. Anytime..." he looks dreamy now, off in another world.

Her smile turns to a smirk, her eyebrows turning inward. "You seem awful... _idealistic_ today."

"I'm not always like this?"

She gives him a pointed look.

He laughs.

"I met someone. I asked her out. She said yes."

"You're this giddy about a _date?"_ Emily laughs.

He blushes, looking down bashfully. "She's just..." he stammers, "... _different_."

"How so?" Emily implores, intrigued now.

"She's..." his blue eyes drift off, " _refreshing_."

"Somebody's in love," Emily hums,raising her eyebrows and mocking him.

He gives her a glare, but can't help but to smile. "We'll see."

.

Emily's gotten a few matches on the dating website but none of the women seem that interesting. A lot of them work in business or financing. Most of them like yoga. None of them really stand out.

So instead of focusing on her own love life, she focuses on her best friend's.

It's Toby's third date with Spencer tonight. Emily still hasn't met her. But tonight she will. Spencer is coming over to pick Toby up, which means Emily gets to meet her. Finally. She hasn't been this excited in weeks.

"Do I smell good?" Toby asks Emily, leaning towards her.

"Mmm..." Emily bites her lip.

"What?" he looks alarmed. "It's bad?" he panics.

"It's a little strong..." Emily winces. "Just rub a little off or something."

"I'm not sure that will work..." he gives her a pointed look.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Just put water on a towel. It'll help."

He looks unconvinced, but listens to her anyways.

There is a knock at the door.

"Shit," Toby groans. "Can you just go get it? Tell her I need a minute?" he requests.

"No problem," Emily smiles sweetly.

Emily opens the door, expecting Toby's usual, short, sweet girl, who's definitely pretty, but never _sexy._ The girl in front of her breaks Toby's pattern in women. The woman in front of her is gorgeous, sexy, and insanely attractive. Emily feels short of breath as she tries to say hello, but manages to get a greeting out. "Hi, you must be Spencer," Emily smiles timidly.

Spencer smiles at the girl. God, she thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful, but she was wrong. Her smile is dazzling. It's so big and bright, full of energy. Her lips are the perfect border for her smile, too. They are plump and red, perfectly shaped and luscious.

"That I am," she replies. "And you're Emily i'm assuming?"

"Yes, I am that... too," she spammers out nervously. She feels herself beginning to blush. She looks down. She's hasn't been this nervous since high school! She left her shyness behind after she left for college. Why is she acting this way now?

She glances back up at Spencer, who is lightly laughing. "Well, is Toby ready?" she implores.

"No, not yet, sorry," Emily apologizes. "Come in," she commands, opening the door.

Spencer walks inside. Emily watches her long, milky legs step gracefully into the apartment. She walks so elegantly in four inch heels. Emily's eyes travel up the brunettes body slowly. Her ass is huge and incredibly shaped. Her hands beg to get a grip on the woman's sexy curves.

She forces herself to look at Spencer's eyes, which by the way, are also incredible. "Want some coffee?" she offers. "Or tea?"

"Coffee, always coffee," Spencer replies, smiling.

"I swing both ways," Emily tells her before guiding her into the kitchen.

Emily starts up the pot of coffee, Spencer watching her closely. "Toby's a great guy," Emily says. "We've been best friends for years."

"That's good. Not all men can have friends who are women."

"Well, he isn't really my type..." Emily confesses, giving her a timid look.

It takes Spencer a moment to make the realization. Emily can almost see the light bulb brighten over her head. "Oh, I see. I personally am interested in both," Spencer says, a coyness spreading through her words.

Emily's brown eyes go wide. She stands there in shock, ignoring the beeping from the coffee machine, signifying that it is done. _Spencer is bisexual_? _Did she really just say that?_

"Oh." Is all she can say. She is too stunned. Too taken back.

She wonders if she is good in bed. She looks like she would be... Her attraction to her only intensifies knowing there is a possibility that she has been with a woman.

"Um, I think the coffee is done." Spencer interrupts her inappropriate thoughts.

 _This is Toby's girl! Stop!_

"Right, whoops." Emily goes to tend to the coffee. She pours Spencer a cup, handing it to her with shaky hands.

Spencer takes a sip. "You make a good cup, Emily." The woman says, smiling. "I might have to come by more often."

 _Oh, please no._

"Wait. Do you want any cream? Sugar? I don't know... My mind just shut down." She is about to go fetch the condiments, but Spencer stops her.

"No, I drink it black actually, but thank you." She says sincerely.

Toby comes in at that precise moment, smiling giddily after one look at Spencer. "Hey you." He greets her. "Sorry I made you wait."

"No worries, me and Emily got to chat a little." She looks over at the other woman, winking. Emily feels a knot form in her stomach. _Fuck, she's hot._

"Yeah." Emily laughs it off.

"I'm glad you're getting along!" Toby says genuinely.

"Me too." Spencer agrees.

Toby looks at Emily, waiting for her to agree. "Yeah, same." Emily says, but it's not as genuine as the pair's statements. It's hesitant.

"Let me just finish this coffee Emily made for me, and we can be on our way." She tells Toby.

"I have no problem waiting." He nods in agreement, taking a seat next to Spencer. He looks at her with such excitement and awe in his eyes. Emily feels bad for lusting after the woman.

Spencer smiles at Toby, thanking him silently.

"Well, I don't want to be a third wheel..." Emily starts, offering a smile of politeness. "You two have fun tonight." She tells them before fleeing to her room.

...

Emily wakes up three days later with Spencer still on her mind. She doesn't normally get this worked up over women. Her moving on capabilities are higher than most. But like Toby had said, there is something about Spencer that is different. Maybe it's just that she is Bi. If Toby wasn't with her, she would actually have a shot. Well, maybe. Spencer is a definite 10. Emily is... well, probably not deserving of something so beautiful.

But bi women have shot her down before too. So, it can't be that. She really just is different.

Emily walks out of her bedroom, running her hands through her long black hair. She goes to the bathroom, only to find Spencer brushing her teeth in it.

Emily halts in shock. She didn't know Spencer was here.

"Oh, um, hi," Emily greets awkwardly.

Spencer spits in the sink before greeting her. "Hi, uh, sorry," Spencer apologies, giving her a soft smile. "I'm just about done in here."

She isn't wearing any make up. Her hair is in a pony tail, messy and pushed back. She's wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but still looks incredibly sexy.

"No, it's okay... I'm just... surprised to see you. Toby's usually gone in the mornings. Work, you know." Emily crosses her arms, feeling insecure. Her eyes travel down to her body. She's wearing an old high school shirt with boyfriend undies. That's it.

"He is actually gone. I hope that doesn't bother you. Toby said it wouldn't."

"Oh, no, I don't care..." Emily says as Spencer fixes her hair in the morning.

"God, I look like a wreck," Spencer shakes her head before steering her gaze to Emily. "But you, what the hell? You look gorgeous. Did you _just_ wake up?"

Emily looks down, feeling herself blushing. A smile ripens on her face. "Uh, yeah, actually. But I don't... You're the one who looks..." she stammers, fixating her eyes on Spencer. "Thank you."

Spencer smiles genuinally. "No problem. Just give me your secret as a form of gratification."

"If you give me yours first..." Emily responds.

Spencer laughs. "You're too nice, Emily." She says as she exits the bathroom. "Well, I'll be out of your hair now. As much as I would love to stick around, I have to go run some errands."

Emily nods. "All right," she smiles.

They look at each a little too long for it to be platonic.

"I'll see you soon, Emily."

And with that, Emily goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When she comes out, Spencer is gone.

 **a/n: tell me if you like it :)**


End file.
